30 Drabbles: Zakuro x Minto
by Ookami Hitokage
Summary: A series of short drabbles of the pairing Zakuro & Minto. 23/30
1. pomegranate

**Ookami Hitokage**: Readers of Mary Sue in Tokyo Mew Mew! know that my muse for Tokyo Mew Mew has abruptly vanished. So, in order to make it come back, I've decided to challenge myself with 30 Zakuro & Minto drabbles. YES, this is yuri, and YES it is Zakuro x Minto. Don't like it? Don't read. Don't flame, either.

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_o3. pomegranate_

Minto had never been particularly fond of pomegranates. They had an odd taste that never quite set well on her tongue. So it came as a surprise when she found out that she was in love with someone named Zakuro.

Whose name happened to mean "pomegranate".

In all honesty, the bird had always thought that her love for the wolf had simply been admiration for the model. But all doubts were blown out of her mind by a simple kiss on the cheek.

Pomegranates were supposed to leave a bitter taste on her tongue that left Minto disgusted and running for a cup of tea.

But definitely not _this_ pomegranate.


	2. cups

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_21. cups_

Minto liked cups.

Minto didn't know that Zakuro knew that she liked cups.

But the wolf would always watch her as she carefully held her cup of tea and carefully sipped it. She would always admire the soft and subtle designs on teacup. She would place it on the table with utmost care and almost love. It was no wonder why she always yelled at poor Lettuce when she happened to drop a few cups or glasses and break them.

Zakuro made a mental note to buy cups as a birthday present for Minto.


	3. teamwork

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_18. teamwork_

In the work of the Mew Mews, teamwork was always necessary. It as always necessary to check on the others and make sure they were okay – and if not, kick the living hell out of whoever had hurt them.

Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding noticed the subtle hints of Zakuro and Minto's relationship. They would check on each other maybe a bit too much, or too long, and they always happened to be on the same side of the battle. Zakuro and Minto would, perhaps, brush hands; or even _hold_ hands for a while.

Ichigo knew.

Lettuce knew.

Pudding knew.

No matter how much Zakuro and Minto denied all these facts, they would always, _always_, in the eyes of the others, be together in everything. Teamwork? What was _teamwork_, truly?

They were the epitome of teamwork.


	4. lilacs

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_o4. lilacs_

Minto smelled like lilacs. It was very subtle, but it was there. When Zakuro would ask – which was rare, now that she thought about it – Minto would always say something along the lines of perfume or shampoo. But whenever Zakuro went off to the store to find out if it was some famous perfume that she'd never even heard of yet, she wouldn't find it. So, Zakuro deemed the scent of lilacs as natural.

It was Minto's own smell, one that distinguished her from everyone else. Ichigo smelled subtly of strawberries; Pudding of something sweet; and Lettuce of old books.

Out of all, Zakuro thought, the overpowering scent of lilacs was the best.


	5. savior

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_13. savior_

Zakuro was Minto's savior. Minto knew it, because she always appeared out of nowhere to protect her from an alien's blow, or to shove her out of the way. Or to counterattack. And Minto was always grateful, and then she would wonder how she could repay Zakuro, because it seemed like she never could.

The wolf grew accustomed to saving the bird, and would never voice a complaint or a foul word.

So it came to her as quite a shock when the bird pushed her out of the way of an alien's incoming attack.


	6. peace

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_12. peace_

Minto was always at peace around Zakuro. She felt like she could just relax and let everything drift by, which she usually did anyway. But when Zakuro was around, it was always different. She felt peace and serenity around the wolf. She felt like no harm could come to her. And she honestly had no idea _why_, because Zakuro was a wolf and she was a bird; didn't that alone make a mix for danger?

Perhaps Zakuro wasn't such a big, bad wolf after all.


	7. roses

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_o5. roses_

Zakuro, Minto noted, smelled like roses. Minto liked roses. Roses were usually beautiful, but had thorns that could hurt. Only look, never touch.

Zakuro gave off such an aura. Look, but not touch. Never touch. She was beautiful, and her costumes showed off her skin; but most learned to not try to touch, or else they would get pricked by sharp needles. She was like a rose, she smelled like a rose, and Minto loved roses. So it was only natural for Minto to love Zakuro as well.


	8. cheesecake

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_o1. cheesecake_

Zakuro liked cheesecake. It was her favorite food, Minto noticed. Often when the wolf thought no one was looking, she would slink off to the kitchens, only to bring out a small plate of cheesecake. Then she would lounge at a table – usually when the guests were gone – and quietly eat. Zakuro was also a very graceful eater, Minto realized. Then again, Zakuro was graceful at _everything_.

Minto thought that Zakuro liking cheesecake was quite normal; so why did she have to hide it? The wolf rarely ever ate cheesecake around others.

Minto liked tea; Ichigo liked strawberries; Lettuce liked books; and Pudding liked sweet things.

So what was wrong with cheesecake?

Minto decided to bake Zakuro a cheesecake.


	9. blessing

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_27. blessing_

Zakuro rarely showed emotions. So it was quite a blessing when Minto reciprocated her emotions of love. And also a relief. Despite her quiet nature, Zakuro had been quite scared that the bird would be disgusted with her.

It was a blessing, and Zakuro was willing to take it. And take it she did, and place it carefully among her other blessings; which were, now that she thought of it, very little.

Meeting Minto and becoming a Mew were two other blessings.


	10. cool

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_14. cool_

Zakuro was a very cool person. Not in the sense that she was cool – but, cool, as in rather withdrawn. She rarely spoke, and if she did, then it was usually in a soft voice. Minto noticed this, and longed to change it.

So she talked to her as much as she could, and looked at her, too, hoping to start small conversations. But the wolf would usually reply with a soft, three-word sentence, and dismiss her.

And then Minto began to like these small exchanges of words, because that meant that Zakuro was at least paying attention to her, and Minto liked it when Zakuro paid attention to her.


	11. tablecloths

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_11. tablecloths_

Minto liked tablecloths. Often, when she drank tea, she would look at the designs of the tablecloth on the table and sometimes even trace them. She would memorize them and then draw them on random sheets of paper.

Zakuro knew because Zakuro watched her.

The bird would sometimes glare at the tablecloth, if she didn't like its design; or she would look at it thoughtfully as she mused about how to recreate it into something entirely new.


	12. mint

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_25. mint_

Zakuro had never liked mint. It left a bitter taste on her tongue that she hated, and she also disliked the smell. It always overwhelmed her sense and left her gagging. From when she was little, she was absolutely convinced that she hated mint.

When she met Minto, she had been shocked.

Her name was _Minto_, as in _mint_, the one thing she absolutely hated. And Minto was her fan.

At first Zakuro had disliked the bird's attempts to make conversation and eager attempts to speak to her, simply because she was _mint_. Then, to her shock, she began to like her; truly and honestly _like_ her.

Maybe she didn't quite hate mint as much anymore.


	13. blue

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_o6. blue_

Minto liked blue. That was probably why her hair was blue, and why she always wore blue. But Zakuro also liked purple; the purple that was the color of the wolf's hair. And Minto had always wondered what she looked like in purple, because she had barely any sort of purple clothes. So she went out to the store to buy a purple blouse and went to the café in it.

Zakuro stared at her.

"Purple isn't your color."


	14. purple

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_19. purple_

Purple was definitely Zakuro's color, Minto mused. Not because of her hair, but because of her costume, as well. And also because "Zakuro" meant "pomegranate", and that was what, in a sense, Zakuro was, despite her quiet, wolfish nature.

So it came to an absolute shock to Minto when Zakuro came to the café one day, a few days after the bird's wearing-purple incident, wearing _blue_, and whispered in Minto's ear, "Not quite my color, huh?"

Indeed, blue was _definitely_ not Zakuro's color.


	15. obsession

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_10. obsession_

It was clear to the other Mew Mews that Zakuro and Minto were obsessed with each other. They would watch each other, or _look_ at each other, in what they thought were subtle ways, but in truth weren't that subtle. They were always together in a battle. Minto was the one Zakuro talked to the most.

Pudding thought the obsession was cute.

Lettuce thought the obsession was natural.

Ichigo thought the obsession was a good thing, because Zakuro needed someone to open up to, and Minto needed someone to have a relationship with.


	16. love

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_30. love_

Love was a pure emotion that neither the bird nor the wolf were particularly, truly familiar with. They'd always thought love was a large emotion that you only felt toward one person. That love only came when you were around twenty and that when you were in love, it never went away.

They were wrong.

Love was a _gargantuan_ emotion.


	17. partner

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_26. partner_

Zakuro and Minto were partners, not only in love, but also in war. They never went unless the other was beside them, and they never stopped until they knew that everything was over, everything was fine, and everything was going to be okay. They had to know if the other was alright, really _alright_, and that nothing fatal had happened to them.

The other Mew Mews noticed.

The other Mew Mews knew, that Zakuro and Minto were true _partners_.


	18. safety

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_24. safety_

Reassuring herself that Minto was safe during a battle was not something Zakuro liked to do, especially if the bird was out of her sight. What if she was killed? What if she got kidnapped, or fatally injured? The wolf was one to worry, and sometimes this worry was useful, and sometimes it wasn't and got her distracted, and _she_ was the one injured instead, and then _Minto_ was fussing over her and asking her questions a million times.

_Zakuro_ should be the one fussing, not _Minto_.

But when all was said and done, and Minto was safe, and her safety was assured, Zakuro felt a deep relief and was at peace.


	19. tea

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_o2. tea_

Minto liked tea. Minto liked tea a _lot_. Otherwise she wouldn't drink it constantly when she was at work.

In all honesty, Minto only drank tea because it caught Zakuro's attention. She could feel the wolf's curious eyes on her whenever she drank tea. And Minto would always wonder why the wolf stared at her, because, as much as she was unnerved, she was also flattered. What was Zakuro thinking about? Why was she looking at her? Only Zakuro knew.


	20. kiss

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_o8. kiss_

A kiss is a simple way to show affection, and in some cases, love. So Minto was always happy when Zakuro would give her a subtle, small kiss on the cheek or the forehead, because it showed the affection that the wolf had for her. And Minto was always thrilled when the wolf kissed her – really _kissed her_ – on the lips, because it made her head spin with the pure chasteness of it all. And Zakuro would probably agree.


	21. creation

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_28. creation_

When Zakuro first found out that she was a creation, something not natural, something that was artificial, she was angry. She resented her wolf DNA, hating it with all her heart and soul. And then, when she met Minto, her heart and soul found a much better, much more useful thing to do: love a certain blue-haired, snobby girl. And Zakuro liked her wolf DNA, because with it, she was able to meet the bird and love her.


	22. soft

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_20. soft_

Zakuro's voice was soft. Minto thought she hated that voice, because she wanted Zakuro to be loud and bold, like herself. But as Minto began to know Zakuro, truly _know_ her, Minto learned that the soft Zakuro was who she was. Just like Minto was loud. They complimented each other perfectly.


	23. natural

**Disclaimer!**

**Ookami Hitokage**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

_29. natural_

After Zakuro met Minto, she felt natural, because love is natural, and when you're in love, everything seems natural. So, despite the fact that she was, in a sense, a creation, Zakuro felt at peace, because she felt natural when she was with Minto. She complimented her and let her be herself. She never asked anything of her, and there were always kind words and subtle movements to welcome her.

Zakuro had never felt more natural in her life after meeting Minto. She was either airbrushed or Mew-ified. But not anymore.


End file.
